


Kickstarter Cunts

by dubbbz



Category: Filthy Frank (Web Series)
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Smut, and things get gay, filming kickstarter crap, gay boys, jojian, kickstarter crap, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbbz/pseuds/dubbbz
Summary: Requested By anon on my tumblr, weeks ago lmao. ::"Joji and Ian trying to film a Kickstarter Crap together but eventually giving in and just fucking each other...?" Well here you are, sorry it took so long,, i forgot to upload it woops...





	

“Heeyyyy everybody and welcome back… to another episode of Kickstarter Crap,”

Ian introduced the video. Joji pinched his leg.

“Ah!” Ian yelped. Joji was sat below the camera’s view, cross legged on the floor. “Stop it.” He glared down at the boy on the floor. Joji chuckled, pinching his leg again. Ian kicked at him angrily, brow furrowed. “I’m gonna have to start again, you ass. They’re not supposed to know you’re here.” 

“Fine, alright.” 

“Good.” Ian began again, Joji sitting still at his feet. 

“ _ Heyyy guys and welcome back… to another episode, of Kickstarter Crap. Today…”  _ He nudged Joji. The boy sprung up onto his knees. “I have a very  _ special  _ guest. This-this  _ cute  _ twink I found on the street w-was sucking me off out of frame!” Ian presented with a chuckle in his voice. “W-what’s your name,boy?” Beaming now. Joji looked at Ian, who caught his eye. They had that incredible gleam in them that they always did when he was amused.

“M-my nama Jojivlogs!” Joji giggled, eyes crinkling. They both laughed. 

 

“Today me and my twink boy are going to be reviewing some crappy kickstarters for you all!” Ian enthused. “What have we got, uh, Mister-Mr. Vlogs?”

“Uh, today we have- wait fuck, what are we doing?” 

“I swear to god, Joji.” Ian gave him an exasperated smile.

“I’m doing my best.” 

“Try harder.” Pouting, Joji sat back down on the ground.

“My knees are sore. Do you really not have another fucking chair in your house?”

“No, shutup. Stop complaining.”

“Fine.” Joji sighed. 

  
  


Ian took a breath in to start his spiel again, but was stopped short by Joji heavily plonking himself down on his lap. Splayed out and happy with himself, the boy planted a cheeky kiss on Ian’s cheek. He got a glare. Rolling his eyes, Ian continued.

“And today,  we’re gonna be looking at products to do with socks!” 

“Wow, you really chose an interesting topic for my first time being on the show.” 

“Can you stop interrupting me?” Ian huffed, and went on.

 

Joji loved all the different tones Ian’s voice took on when he was filming. The strange emphasis on phrases, the way he fumbled for ideas as he rambled on, and the amused snarky undertone to it all. Words seemed to string together in the most incoherent and awkward way, but they came out sounding intimidating and professional. Joji didn’t know how he did it. However, he was transfixed. Ian seemed to notice the boy on his lap was staring too much at him and not enough at the camera.

“You’re being too gay, Joj. Chill out, we’re trying to film.”

“Yeah sorry.” He made his voice lower and huskier than usual. Ian seemed to realise, shifting uncomfortably. But, he kept going. 

“So, the fiRst project we’re looking at today is called the Unknown Sock Puppet! It is um, umh-” 

Joji was shifting slowly on Ian’s lap. His sweatpants were sliding against Ian’s and he was “falling” off. The spiel continued as Joji repositioned himself. The heat between the two of their legs was growing with every second he sat there. The hard hotness of his limbs made Joji smile, and he wiggled a bit. Right on Ian’s crotch.

 

Ian faltered, his eyes fluttering closed, and he took a deep breath. He continued. Joji wiggled again, more pointedly.

“Are-are you  _ comfortable  _ there, Joji?” The boy nodded, smiling giddily. Sighing, Ian began talking again. He could tell he was uncomfortable, distracted; he could feel the hardening mass in his pants. Staring straight into the camera, Joji gyrated his hips slightly, feeling the body below him tense up. So he continued, harder, unconsciously  biting his lip. He loved hearing Ian falter; stutter, his distracted sentences fading off… It wouldn’t be a good video. Joji didn’t care. Soon he was completely grinding on Ian, who was still, still trying to film. Suddenly, two strong hands gripped his rotating hips, stopping him in his tracks. His smile fell.

 

“Stop that.” Ian was close, very close to his ear. Tingles flew through Joji’s body. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

“Stop what?”

“That.”

“What, this?” Joji began to move again, but the hands at his hips held him down. And suddenly they weren’t just restraining him, they were holding him, pulling him against the hardness in Ian’s pants. Estatically, he let out a soft moan. 

“Did you just fuckin moan dude?” Ian was back to his lamp _ oo _ ning self. Joji hooked an awkward arm around the back of Ian’s neck, patting his hair chastely. 

“Yeah I know right what am I fucking gay,” He stated blandly. Before Ian could respond, he turned his head and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. Ian kissed him back, hooking a strong arm around his stomach, decreasing the space between the two bodies. Joji’s fingertips traced Ian’s jaw as they kissed, heads turned awkwardly. The kiss broke as Ian’s other arm brushed against Joji’s crotch, and he inhaled sharply. The back of his head now in the crook of Ian’s neck, his back arched as Ian rubbed at his crotch again. Ian smiled.

 

He pulled the boy in closer as he straightened up on the chair, Joji’s still on Ian’s lap, now completely flush with the body below him. Ian wrapped an arm around his torso, and one held him at the hip. Joji began gyrating again on Ian’s boner, he felt him twitch with the pleasure. Ian kissed at the corner of Joji’s mouth, as he played with the drawstring on the boys pants. Fingers slipped underneath, and Joji shivered at the cold contact. He heard Ian moan into his ear as the boy grinded extra hard against him, head thrown back and eyes closed. Ian’s hand finally made its way to his lonely cock, masculine hand wrapping around it and pulling it out of the boy’s pants. Joji’s back arched as Ian ran his hand up and down. He pulled at Ian’s hair as he continued to stroke his length, slowly. The tense arm around his chest moved further down, so Joji was pressed incredibly close against Ian. He bucked hips hips up into Ian’s hand, moaning loudly. He grinded against Ian’s boner. The pace increased, soon they were both sweaty and gasping. Ian was jacking off the boy on top of him, Joji’s back permanently arched and eyes clenched, his high-pitched moans filling the room. Ian was breathless, gaspy, roughly kissing against Joji’s neck. His fingers trembled, and hands closed into fists as Ian increased the tightness of his hand. His moans were more like yells; he was overcome with pleasure and gritted his teeth. Ian was transfixed by the beauty sitting on him. He felt Joji’s legs tense up and Ian’s own toes curled with pleasure. The boy grinded his butt down on Ian’s cock, making Ian grunt softly in his ear. 

 

Joji’s arms jerked and his back arched even more as he neared orgasm. He said something incoherent, rapidly, breathlessly, his face screwing up tightly. Ian increased the pace of his hand. His whole body tensed, his lungs inflated- and deflated as he came, letting out quite possibly the best noise Ian had ever heard. His body shook, and hot cum shot onto Ian’s hand. His stomach twitched and his toes curled, his breathy moans becoming short and sharp and inconsistent. Soon after, Ian gasped and breathed deeply against Joji’s face, shuddering too as he came.

 

A giddy smile spread over Joji’s face as he lay sweaty and limp in Ian’s lap.

“Did you just nut in your pants dude?” He chuckled. Ian blinked dazedly. 

“Fuck off… Oh. Man.” The tone of his voice turned serious.

“What?” Joji asked, craning his neck to look at Ian, who was staring at the camera.

“Dude..I think we just filmed a sextape.” Ian said, breaking into a laugh. 

“...Dude.”


End file.
